


For Bechloe lovers.

by alexroarlikeapanda



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pitch Perfect 2, Sweet/Hot
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexroarlikeapanda/pseuds/alexroarlikeapanda
Summary: Mal gucken, was das hier wird. ☺Sooo, I'm just trying this as a new work of mine. Maybe it turns out pretty good. Maybe not.Let's see!Either one-shots or just (one) single little story(s).





	1. She Keeps Me Warm

Sie war wach, aber noch nicht komplett, weshalb sie beschloss, die Wärme ihres Bettes so lange wie möglich zu genießen.

Beca Mitchell drehte sich auf die Seite und zog das Laken höher, bevor sie sich mit einem zufriedenen "Mhmm." wieder ihres Halbschlafes hingab.

Ein Arm schlang sich von hinten um ihre Taille und sie spürte wie die dazugehörige Hand langsame Linien über ihren Bauch zog.

Beca liebte Schlaf, aber solche Morgende liebte sie noch viel mehr (was sie natürlich niemals zugeben würde). Sie drückte ihren Körper nach hinten bis sie einen warmen und vertrauten Widerstand entlang ihres kompletten Rückens spürte.

Chloe's Nase bahnte sich einen Weg durch Beca's braune Locken und die Jüngere von beiden erschauderte als sie weiche Lippen spürte, die ihren Hals ganz leicht berührten. Beca's wohlige Gänsehaut verstärkte sich noch etwas, als sich Chloe's Lippen bewegten.

"Hey du."

"Hi.", antwortete sie und drehte ihren Kopf so, dass rote Haare in ihrem Sichtfeld erschienen. Sie drückte ihren Hals weiter in Chloe's Richtung, damit ihre Lippen endlich richtig in Kontakt mit Beca's Hals treten konnten. Gott, wie sie es liebte, wenn Chloe sie dort küsste. ... _Nicht dass sie das immer tat._  Zumindest nicht in der Öffentlichkeit.

Genauer gesagt waren solche Momente eher durch eine Art stillschweigendes Einverständnis zwischen den beiden Frauen zu einer regelmäßigen Routine geworden. Wenn Beca ganz ehrlich war, vermisste sie es, wenn Chloe es mal nicht in das Bett ihres Apartments schaffte, weil ihre Arbeit sie bis in die Nacht aufhielt. Umso mehr klammerte sie sich an die Tage, an denen sie nicht alleine aufwachte.

 

 

Die Rothaarige ging Beca's stiller Aufforderung nur zu gerne nach und küsste die weiche Haut mehrmals ganz sachte, bevor ihr Mund länger Halt an Beca's Hals machte und ihre Küsse intensiver wurden.

Wie zur Bestätigung, dass Chloe alles richtig gemacht hatte, stöhnte Beca ganz leise und glitt mit eine Hand an Chloe's Wange entlang ehe sie sie in den weichen Locken auf Chloe's Kopf verschwinden ließ. Sie spürte wie Chloe in ihren Hals lächelte und Beca's Gesicht ihrerseits näher zu sich hinzog um eben dieses mit Küssen zu bedecken.

"Ich mag es, neben dir aufzuwachen, Becs.", sagte sie und unterstrich jedes ihrer Worte mit einer Kusslinie die bei Beca's Schläfe anfing und ihren Weg an ihrem Kiefer fortsetzte.

Beca biss leicht die Zähne aufeinander, weil sich Chloe's Worte und Lippen so gut anfühlten. Mit einem weiteren unterdrückten Stöhnen löste sie ihre Finger aus dem roten Haar und drückte ihre Fingernägel in Chloe's Wange und Kiefer. Ganz leicht aber doch stark genug, dass sie ihrem Verlangen für Chloe Ausdruck geben konnte.

Nur war es an Chloe, die leise keuchte, als sie Beca's Fingernägel spürte, ihrerseits ihre Finger gegen Beca's Bauch zu drücken und die Braunhaarige noch näher zu sich zu ziehen, obwohl sie schon direkt aneinander lagen und nichts mehr zwischen ihre beiden Körper passte. Sie ließ ihre Hand unter Becas T-Shirt schlüpfen und begann mit federleichten Berührungen Kreise zu zeichnen, die sich Beca's Brüsten näherten, sie aber nie ganz erreichten.

Beca wusste, das Chloe sie ärgern wollte, schauen wollte, wie weit sie gehen konnte. Ihr Atmen war schneller und lauter geworden, weshalb sie ihre Lippen aufeinander presste, damit Chloe nicht direkt mitbekam, wie gut ihr Plan funktionierte.

Chloe's Finger wanderten die untere Rundung ihrer Brüste entlang und die Kombination mit Chloe's Lippen, die sich mittlerweile leicht öffneten um Beca's Kiefer mit ihrer Zungenspitze abzufahren brachten die Brünette dazu, zu knurren (lauter als sie es sich gewünscht hätte), weil sie Chloe  **so sehr** wollte.

Wie automatisch glitt ihre Hand von Chloe's Gesicht zu ihrem Hintern und drückte zu. Fest. 

Chloe sog überrascht die Luft ein, stieß sie im nächsten Moment aber genau so schnell durch ein "Ohh." wieder aus, weil Beca anfing, ihren Hintern zu kneten.

Sie brachte ihren Mund ganz nah an Beca's Ohr und stieß, genau so schnell atmend wie Beca, hervor: "Heißt das, du magst es auch neben mir aufzuwachen?" Es klang so unschuldig, aber Chloe's Zähne an Beca's Ohrläppchen waren alles andere als unschuldig.

Beca schluckte und bekam nur ein "Mhm." heraus, was zustimmend klingen sollte. Sie war zu sehr auf Chloe's Hand und Chloe's Mund konzentriert, um einen vernünftigen Satz zu bilden. Aber es reichte Chloe.

Sie drückte ihre Hüfte gegen Beca's Hinterteil und konnte nicht anders als die Bewegung zu wiederholen. Diesmal etwas stärker.

Und nochmal. Chloe spürte wie Beca in ihren Rhythmus einstimmte und ihren Hintern in sie drückte. Wenn Chloe nicht schon heiß war, war sie jetzt mehr als erregt. Sie schob Beca's T-Shirt hoch und streichelte verlangend die Seite der Brünetten, die von Gänsehaut übersät war.

Beca's Inneres war mittlerweile auch in Flammen aufgegangen und sie drehte sich so, dass sie nun in diese wunderschönen, babyblauen Augen schauen konnte.  

"Hey."

Chloe's Brust hob und senkte sich immer noch sehr schnell, sie lächelte als sie sagte: "So weit waren wir schon, Becs."

Beca grinste leicht und stütze den Kopf mit ihrer linken Hand ab, bevor sie ihren Platz an Chloe's Hintern direkt mir der rechten ersetzte. Sie zog sie zu sich und Chloe's Lächeln wurde breiter. Beca's Zeigefinger glitt unter Chloe's Schlüpfer und sie hätte fast wieder aufgestöhnt als sie merkte, wie weich sich ihr Hintern anfühlte. Sie schluckte und bewegte erst ihren Mittelfinger und dann ihren Ringfinger ebenfalls unter den Stoff.

"Beca.."

"Ja. Ich weiß...". Sie spielten dieses Spielchen schon eine ganze Weile. Sie berührten und schmiegten sich aneinander, so lange bis beide Schwierigkeiten hatten, normal zu atmen. Sie brachten ihre Lippen grade so nahe zusammen, dass sie geisterhaften Kontakt hatten, wenn sie sprachen. Sie kuschelten sich aneinander, als hätten sie nie etwas anderes gemacht. Aber sie hatten sich noch nie wirklich geküsst oder miteinander geschlafen.

Es gab Momente, in denen sie diese Spannung nicht mehr ausgehalten hatten und kurz davor waren, diesen letzten Schritt zu gehen. Bzw. einen dieser beiden Schritte.

Heute fiel es Beca auch wieder schwer, nicht noch weiter zu gehen. Das Adrenalin, was sich seit den paar Minuten in ihr aufgebaut hatte, verleitete sie dazu, Chloe zu testen.

Sie näherte sich mit ihrem Gesicht Chloe's und biss sich langsam auf die Unterlippe.

"Chlo..", sagte sie und sah sie mit lüsternem Blick an. Sie sah, wie Chloe's Nasenflügel sich aufblähten und ihre Augen Beca's Lippen betrachteten. Deshalb ging sie noch ein kleines bisschen weiter.

Sie entfernte ihre Finger aus der Unterwäsche der Rothaarigen und streichelte die Hinterseite von Chloe's Oberschenkel, bis sie das Bein langsam in ihre Richtung zog und so Chloe's Beine spreizte. Sie schob ihr rechtes Bein zwischen Chloe's und keuchte leise als ihr Oberschenkel Kontakt mit Chloe's  _sehr warmen_ Kern hatte. Sie sah sie noch ein bisschen begieriger an als zuvor. Und das war nicht sehr schwer. S _ie wollte Chloe wirklich_.

Chloe wimmerte und griff immer wieder in Beca's Haar, wahrscheinlich um ihre Erregtheit etwas zu lösen. Mit wenig Erfolg.

Sie legte ihre Stirn an Beca's. "Beca, .." Sie schluckte. "Wir...wir können nicht.."

"Wieso nicht?", hauchte Beca gegen Chloe's Lippen. Sie zog Chloe's Bein und damit auch Chloe noch weiter zu sich und presste ihren Oberschenkel weiter in Chloe's heiße Mitte.

Sie stöhnten gleichzeitig. Chloe hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und rieb ihren gesamten Körper gegen Beca, ihre Nase strich an Beca's Wange entlang und ihr Herz setzte kurz aus weil die Lippen des Rotschopfs fast auf ihren lagen. Chloe strich wieder an Beca's Brust entlang.

"...W-weil ich, ... weil ich...mit dir...auf ein richtiges Date gehen möchte, b-bevor wir uns küssen oder...na du weißt schon.", seufzte sie an ihrem Mund.

Beca stöhne frustriert. Natürlich wollte sie das auch (lieber als alles andere auf der Welt), aber das  _jetzt grade_ war alles schon wieder so verlockend, dass sie Chloe's Vorschlag in den Wind schießen wollte.

 

" **Geht auf euer verdammtes Date und dann treibt es endlich miteinander, damit diese sexuelle Spannung aus diesem Raum verschwindet!"**

 

Die beiden Frauen hielten die Luft an und sahen sich erschrocken an. Dann lachten sie verlegen auf.

"Ähm...sorry, Amy?", gab Chloe von sich und setzte sich etwas auf um einen Blick auf  **das andere Bett** in ihrem Apartment zu werfen.

Beca hatte derweil ihr Gesicht in ihren Hände vergraben. Chloe konnte die Röte sehen, die langsam an ihrem Nacken hochkroch. Wieder lachte sie.

"Jaja, macht was damit ich nicht immer diese sexuell verwirrenden Träume habe, wenn sich das, was bei euch morgens abgeht, in meinen Halbschlaf schleicht. Ich bin zwar offen für alles, aber ihr beide seid meinem Amyappeal einfach noch nicht gewachsen." Die stämmige Blondine zog sich mit einem genervten Stöhnen ihre Schlafmaske zurecht und warf sich die Decke über den Kopf.

Nun setzte sich auch Beca auf und zupfte ihr T-Shirt zurecht. "Hast du aus 'Sexappeal' grade ernsthaft 'Amyappeal' gemacht?!" Chloe kicherte und strich Beca über ihren nackten Oberschenkel. Wieder musste die Braunhaarige scharf die Luft einziehen und ihr Blick richtete sich erneut auf Chloe.

"Ja verdammt, natürlich habe ich das. Und jetzt sag' 'Ja' zu Chloe's Vorschlag, sonst habt ihr die Wohnung bald für euch alleine!"

Auch Beca musste wieder leise lachen und legte ihre Hand auf Chloe's, die noch immer auf ihrem Bein ruhte.

"Also...ja?"

"War das eine Frage, Mitchell?", neckte Chloe sie.

Beca grunzte und verdrehte die Augen:"Uhh...Was ich sagen wollte,", sie räusperte sich, "Ja, ich würde gerne mit dir auf ein Date gehen."

Chloe strahlte sie an und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. 

Beca musste mitstrahlen und dankte Amy im Stillen, dass sie die beiden endlich in Richtung des nächsten Schritts gestoßen hatte.

 


	2. The Bus Stop

Weil sie ihre Kopfhörer in den Ohren hatte, hörte sie ihn zunächst nicht. Beca wartete auf den Bus und wie immer, wenn sie Musik hörte, bemerkte sie nicht viel von dem, was um sie herum passierte.

'Penetrant'. So würde sie später über den fremden Mann denken, wenn sie das ganze Ereignis noch einmal Revue passieren ließ.

Anscheinend hatte der deutlich ältere Mann sie mehrmals angesprochen, weil er aber keine Antwort von ihr bekam, wedelte er nun mit seinem Regenschirm vor ihrem Gesicht herum. Beca erschrak und nahm die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren. Sie sah den Mann mit vor Überraschung geweiteten Augen an. Er war zwischen 40 und 50, hatte dunkle Haare, einen Bart und war von untersetzter Statur. Er starrte sie an.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" fragte sie aus Reflex. Würde eine ihrer Freundinnen ihr so eine Geschichte erzählen, hätte sie längst gefragt, warum sie den Mann nicht für sein hartnäckiges Verhalten zurechtgewiesen hatte. Schließlich drang der Fremde in ihre räumliche Privatsphäre ein und das nicht grade freundlich. Aber selber in so einer Situation zu sein war etwas anderes.

Sie nahm sich immer vor, auf so etwas vorbereitet zu sein. Dass sie kühl und entschieden reagieren würde. Aber ihre Vorsätze konnten mit der Realität nicht mithalten.

Deshalb saß sie jetzt wesentlich unsicherer an der Bushaltestelle als sie es sich gewünscht hätte. 

Der Mann fing direkt an zu sprechen, da er nun ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

"Hast du einen Freund?"

 _"Nein."_ , wollte sie natürlich sofort antworten. Sie hatte ja eigentlich keinen Grund, den Fremden anzulügen. Sie öffnete den Mund, schloß ihn aber direkt wieder. Etwas in ihrem Unterbewusstsein hielt sie davon ab, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.

'Warum will er das wissen?' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und sie bekam zunehmend Angst vor der Antwort, die sie sich ausmalte. Wollte er sie anbaggern? Wieso? Sah er denn nicht, dass sie seine Tochter sein könnte?

Beca rutschte unbehaglich auf dem Haltestellensitz hin und her bevor sie zaghaft sagte: "J-ja. Ja habe ich." Sie begegnete dem Mann, der ihr unangenehm nahe gekommen war und nun keine drei Meter vor ihr stand mit offensichtlichem Misstrauen: Sie kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust, lehnte sich so weit es ging nach hinten bis sie mit dem Rücken und Kopf gegen die Glasscheibe der Haltestelle stieß und sah ihn trotz der Furcht, die sie verspürte, mit zusammengezogenen Brauen an.

Jeder hätte ihre Körpersprache so gedeutet, dass sie wenig bis gar keine Lust auf eine Unterhaltung mit ihm hatte. 

Jeder, außer dem Mann selbst anscheinend.

"Wann hast du denn Zeit?"

Jetzt nahm die Verwirrung in Beca's Gesicht Überhand und sie schaute ihm geradewegs ins Gesicht als sie fragte: "W---Was meinen Sie?! Zeit wofür?" 

Merkte der Typ denn wirklich nicht, dass er sie einschüchterte und ihr ein ungutes Gefühl verschaffte? Oder war es ihm schlicht egal?

Wahrscheinlich Letzteres, denn er sprach unermütlich weiter und stützte sich dabei selbstgefällig auf seinem Regenschirm ab.

"Um mit mir einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen."

Sie war fassungslos. Absolut fassungslos. Wie kam ein normal denkender Mensch...ein normal denkender Erwachsener auf die Idee, eine sichtbar jüngere Frau so banal anzumachen? Es war eine der unangenehmsten Situationen, in denen Beca sich in ihrem ganzen Leben befunden hatte. Sie wollte weg. Weg von diesem Mann. Aber sie hatte zu große Angst. Angst, dass er sie aufhalten würde, wenn sie aufstehen und gehen würde. Dass er sie am Arm fassen würde, dass er ihr noch näher kam, als er es eh schon getan hatte.

"Ich habe keine Zeit, tut mir leid." Sie  _entschuldigte_ sich ernsthaft noch bei diesem ekelhaften Typen? Was war nur mit ihr los?

Sie fühlte sich hilflos. So elendig hilflos.  _Merkte der Mann denn **wirklich** nicht, dass sie nicht mit ihm reden wollte?_

Sie sah in ihrer Verzweiflung auf ihr Handy, betete vergeblich, dass  _irgendjemand_ sie anrufen würde, damit sie dieser Situation entkommen konnte. Aber ihre Gebete wurden nicht erhört.

Und der Mann schien auch weiterhin nichts von seiner Wirkung auf Beca mitzubekommen. 

Stattdessen quatschte er weiter drauf los, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt, dass er ein so junges Mädchen anflirtete.

"Und wann hast du dann Zeit?" Seine Dreistigkeit schien kein Ende zu nehmen.

Und Beca wusste bei bestem Willen nicht, was sie noch sagen konnte, um ihm zu verdeutlichen, dass er sie in Ruhe lassen sollte.

" _Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe.",_ wäre natürlich am naheliegendsten, aber sie bekam diese Worte einfach nicht heraus. Aus Angst, aus Verzweiflung, sie wusste es selbst nicht. Jeder, oder eher gesagt,  **jede Frau** , die schon einmal in einer ähnlichen Situation gewesen war, konnte sie da bestimmt verstehen. Die Menschen, die wie dieser Mann hier, so unverblühmt und selbstbewusst in den Privatbereich einer Frau eindrangen und sie wirklich belästigten, übten unweigerlich eine Macht auf diese Frau aus, gegen die sich nur wenige durchzusetzen wussten. Es war schrecklich, widerlich und so so falsch, dass es genügend Fälle gab, in denen Frauen sich mit so etwas konfrontiert sahen.

Ihre eigene Ohnmacht machte Beca so wütend und trotzdem war sie wie gelähmt.

"Ich...ich habe überhaupt keine..ich habe keine Zeit für einen Kaffee." Sie wünschte sich, sie würde entschlossener klingen.

"Ich habe dich schon das erste Mal verstanden. Ich rede auch nicht von heute. Du wirst in den nächsten Tage doch Zeit für einen Kaffee haben."

"N-nein, nein habe ich nicht.." Wann kam dieser verdammte Bus endlich?

Der Mann spielte seine Enttäuschung wirklich gut. "Och, wirklich? Nicht mal am Wochenende?"

Sie.Wollte.Hier.Weg.

 

"Hey Lea, sorry für meine Verspätung!" Beca drehte den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Sie sah eine Frau, etwa in ihrem Alter, mit roten Locken und ziemlich blauen Augen, die sie erwartungsvoll und entschuldigend anschauten.

"..Oh-OH! Hey! Kein Problem!", brachte Beca heraus, nachdem ihr Gehirn verarbeitet hatte, dass diese Frau ihr gerade wirklich zur Rettung kam. Sie hatte sie vorher nicht bemerkt, weil die Rothaarige außerhalb ihres Sichtfeldes an der Außenscheibe der Bushaltestelle gelehnt hatte. Außerdem schien ihre Wahrnehmung bei Angst schlechter zu werden, da sie in der ganzen Zeit, in der der Mann sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln versucht hatte, wirklich davon überzeugt war, mit ihm alleine zu sein.

Umso erleichterter war sie, dass sie sich offenbar geirrt hatte.

"Hey." flüsterte die Unbekannte an ihrem Ohr, als sie das Schauspiel weiterführte und 'Lea' umarmte, wie es Freundinnen zur Begrüßung nun mal taten.

Die Kleinere von beiden schlang etwas zeitversetzt die Arme um die Taille der Frau. "Hi."

Die Rothaarige hatte den Mann bis jetzt absichtlich ignoriert und ihr überraschter Ton klang in Becas Ohren ein wenig zu aufgesetzt.

"Oh, kennst du ihn?" Sie sah Beca von der Seite an und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf den Mann, dem es zum ersten Mal in den vergangenen fünf Minuten die Sprache verschlagen zu haben schien.

Auch Becas Hals fühlte sich plötzlich sehr trocken an, als sie spürte, wie 'ihre Retterin' die andere Hand an ihrem Arm entlang gleiten ließ und ihre Finger schließlich miteinander verhakten, als wäre es das Natürlichste auf der ganzen Welt.

Beca schüttelte schnell den Kopf und räusperte sich um zu antworten. "Nein." Sie wollte ihr erzählen, dass er sie bedrängt hatte. Dass sie sich unwohl fühlte. Sie wollte ihn bloßstellen, so wie er sie 'bloßgestellt' hatte, indem er sie auf so penetrante Art und Weise angesprochen hatte. Jetzt fühlte sie sich durch die unbekannte Schönheit (..warte was?) bestärkt und ihre Angst schwand mit jeder Sekunde, in der sie die Wärme der Rothaarigen an ihrer Hand und an ihrer Schulter spürte.

Doch irgendetwas hielt sie davon ab, ihm das zu geben, was er verdient hatte. Ihre Manieren? Sie wusste es nicht. Später würde sie sagen, er sei es nicht wert gewesen. Und sie glaubte das auch. Nicht zweifellos, aber es reichte ihr.

Die Frau, die immer noch ihre Hand hielt, setzte weiterhin ihr unbekümmertes Gesicht auf und antwortete fröhlich und unschuldig: "Oh okay. Na dann komm, da ist unser Bus." und zog Beca an dem Mann vorbei auf den (endlich) heranfahrenden Bus zu.

Beca befürchtete, der Mann würde ihnen folgen oder zumindest noch immer in Hörweite sein, deshalb blieb sie so lange stumm, bis sie und die Rothaarige eingestiegen waren und sich einen Platz im hinteren Teil des Busses gesucht hatten.

Diesmal war sie es, die ihre 'Freundin' an der Hand zog, die noch immer mit ihrer verknüpft war, als sie sich in einem Zweisitzer niederließen. Sie stieß einen langen, erleichterten Seufzer aus und merkte erst, wie fest sie die Hand der anderen festhielt, als diese sanft mit ihrer freien Hand über Becas Finger strich, sich zu ihr lehnte und in einer Tonlage, die wohl ihre normale Stimme widerspiegelte, wenn sie nicht schauspielerte, sagte: "Ich glaube, er kommt uns nicht hinterher."

Langsam lockerte Beca den Griff, löste ihn jedoch nicht komplett.

Sie sah die Frau das erste Mal heute richtig an und...wow.

Sie spürte eine komische Leichtigkeit in ihrer Brust, als die Rothaarige ihr einen zuversichtlichen Blick schenkte und ihr dabei tief in die Augen sah.

_'Beruhig' dich, sie ist zu hübsch um...'_

begann sie in ihrem Kopf, aber ...wieso eigentlich nicht?

Nur weil ein Großteil der homosexuellen Frauen das Klischee des Bildes einer Lesbe erfüllten, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass es nicht auch Frauen gab, die feminin waren und auf Frauen standen. Beca sah sich selbst ja auch eher als feminin an.

Sie merkte, dass sie sich schon eine ganze Weile nur angestarrt hatten, sie räusperte sich und blickte kurz verlegen nach unten, bevor sie vorsichtig lächelte und ein längst fälliges "Danke." herausbrachte.

"Kein Problem." Die schöne Frau drückte zur Verstärkung ihrer Worte Becas Hand. "Wirklich. Solche Typen sind einfach nur widerlich." Sie verdrehte die Augen und ihr Mund verzog sich.

Bevor Beca in Gefahr geriet, zu lange auf die Lippen ihrer Sitznachbarin zu starren, sprudelte etwas aus ihr heraus, was sie gerne von Anfang an klar stellen wollte.

"Oh, mein...mein Name ist Beca." Sie zeigte ein schiefes Lächeln.

"Hm, dann war ich ja nicht mal na dran, was?", die Rothaarige lachte. "Hi Beca, ich bin Chloe."

"Hi." Beca lachte ebenfalls kurz auf. "Sag' mal, musst du überhaupt mit diesem Bus fahren?"

Sie sah, wie  _Chloe_ sich kurz auf die Unterlippe biss, als würde sie überlegen, ob sie das, was sie als nächstes sagen wollte, wirklich sagen sollte.

"Das kommt drauf an - wo musst du denn hin?", antwortete sie schließlich und sah sie vorsichtig mit ihren (wunderschönen) hellblauen Augen an.

 _"..Flirtet sie grade mit mir? Oder habe ich einen Schlaganfall?! Oh, bitte lass mich keinen Schlaganfall haben.",_ war das Einzige, was Beca denken konnte. Ihre Überraschung schien ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben zu sein, denn Chloe ruderte schnell wieder zurück.

"Oh, bitte es tut mir leid! Das war blöd. Wo du doch grade..naja  _so etwas_ hinter dir hast. ...Nicht sehr einfühlsam, oder? Sorry, wirklich." Sie legte eine Hand auf ihren Mund und schaute Beca entschuldigend an.

"Nein, nein. Alles gut!" Und sie meinte es auch so. Obwohl sie grade erst eine unerfreuliche 'Flirtaktion' oder wie auch immer man das nett ausdrücken wollte, hinter sich hatte, fand sie Chloes...Versuch wirklich nicht schlimm. 

Warum?

Weil Chloe hübsch war? Und in ihrem Alter? Und eine Frau?

Vielleicht.

Aber natürlich musste sich Beca eingestehen, dass sie sich schneller von diesem unangenehmen Typen und seiner Art erholt hatte, als sie gedacht hätte.

 _"Sag' du noch einmal, dass du nicht direkt springst, wenn eine schöne Frau deinen Weg kreuzt.",_ schalt sie sich selber in Gedanken und musste schmunzeln. Sie bemerkte, dass Chloe sie beobachtete und öffnete schnell den Mund, um ihr deutlicher zu versichern, dass sie nichts falsch gemacht hatte.

"Ehrlich. Du bist ja nicht...also..so wie dieser Typ.", brachte sie lahm zustande.

Chloe lachte und drückte ihre freie Hand flach vor die Brust. "Oh, da bin ich jetzt wirklich erleichtert."

"Nein, also..natürlich bist du nicht wie dieser Typ. Ich meine du,.....schau' dich an." Beca könnte sich ohrfeigen. So viel zu  **ihren** Flirtskills.

Die rothaarige Schönheit drehte sich, sodass sie Beca nun komplett zugewandt war und legte ihren Kopf schief.

"Aber..ich schaue gerade dich an." Ein Lächeln zupfte an ihren Mundwinkeln und sie fügte hinzu: "Und mir gefällt, was ich sehe."

 

Beca hatte sich getäuscht.

Der Tag heute würde ihr auf keinen Fall als einer der schlimmsten in ihrem ganzen Leben in Erinnerung bleiben.

 

_______________

 

"Woran denkst du?"

"An den Moment, an dem wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind."

Beca drehte ihren Kopf und lächelte Chloe an, die auf der Seite in dem Queensize Bett der beiden lag und sie aufmerksam ansah, während sie Becas Hand in ihre nahm und sie unter ihre Wange schob, sodass ihren Kopf gestützt war.

"Das hört sich jetzt bestimmt merkwürdig an, aber ich bin schon ein wenig froh, dass der Typ dich angesprochen hat."

"Ja, das hört sich sogar sehr merkwürdig an.", pflichtete Beca ihrer Freundin zu und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Chloe ließ die Augen geschlossen, selbst als Beca ihre Lippen wieder von ihrem Gesicht gelöst hatte und atmete zufrieden durch die Nase aus.

"Na gut,", räumte sie ein, "aber deinen Ritter in strahlender Rüstung hättest du dir trotzdem nicht besser vorstellen können gib's zu."

Beca musste grinsen.

"Stimmt." Sie sah Chloe mit verliebtem Blick an. Die Rothaarige öffnete ihre Augen und begegnete Beca mit genau dem gleichen Ausdruck.

Sie näherten sich zeitgleich einander und Beca hörte ihre Freundin glücklich seufzen, als ihre Lippen sich auf Chloe's legten.

 

Nein, sie hätte sich niemand besseren vorstellen können.


End file.
